Chances We Didn't Know We Wanted to Take
by bechloeislove
Summary: *Tumblr prompt* "Chloe is very popular and Beca is a bit of an outcast and everyone knows that Beca likes Chloe (even Chloe knows) and Chloe gets dared to ask out Beca as a cruel joke but when Chloe actually starts to fall for Beca, Beca finds out the real reason Chloe asked her out." I debated on making this a HS fic, but I made it college. In sequence of PP, just altered. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Chloe was considered 'popular' at Barden University. She knew almost everybody there, and all of the teachers loved her. She was beautiful and smart and sweet. She was nearly perfect. She was very excited for her senior year at Barden. Being the co-captain of the Barden Bellas was something that she looked forward to ever since she was a freshman, even though it made her anxious that her other half was Aubrey. She worried about her friend's nerves. If there was one thing that Aubrey wanted more than anything, it was to recover after the incident from last year and make her father proud of her. At the booth that they had set up in the activities fair, nobody who knew the group's occurrence of the previous year seemed to be interested in joining them. The only girls who talked to them were freshman.

Beca, on the other hand, was not as excited to begin at college. She was a freshman who honestly just wanted to go to L.A. to become a music producer. Beca was what most people would identify as 'anti-social.' She wasn't a people person, mainly because she's had trust issues ever since her dad walked out on her and her mom when she was fourteen. After that, Beca never believed that relationships were a good thing. Her mom didn't take it as well either, because she turned to the bottle after the divorce was finalized. _Life motto: Everyone will disappoint you. Don't even try._ It seemed pretty pathetic, in fact Beca _knew_ that it was pathetic, but she had no experiences contrasting it. Everyone that she got close to in her life ended up turning on her, so she eventually shut everyone out.

So when she moved in to her dorm room at Barden, she was pretty glad that her roommate, Kimmy Jin, didn't like associating with her. She seemed like a bitch anyways, so she didn't even bother having a conversation with her after asserting 'Just tell me where you're at with English' and getting nothing in response. She just continued to set up her equipment before her dad entered her room. He made some kind of lame joke, and then went on about how she needed to find something to do. _Whatever._

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin deadpanned as she stood up and walked out. Beca found this as an opportunity to escape her father's lecture.

"Yeah. I'm going down to the activities fair with my _super good friend _Kimmy Jin." She clapped her hands together and left her room. Luckily Kimmy Jin was long gone and she walked slowly outside. Making close friends wasn't something she wanted to, because as soon as this year was over, she was getting on the first plane to Los Angeles. She looked around at all of the booths that were set up, took a deep breath and started walking. This was going to be a _long _year.


	2. Mystery Girls

**A/N: THANK YOU guys so much. I didn't expect to get this much feedback on just the prologue alone. Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters. I am in no way affiliated with them whatsoever. The only thing I own is the DVD and the soundtrack. :D Here is chapter one. I've been working on it LITERALLY all day and I'm still not sure if i like it or not. So I hope you do. I'm looking forward to this story! **

"What about her?" Chloe pointed her pen at a small brunette who was walking around aimlessly at the activities fair. Her and Aubrey were trying to find girls to recruit for the Barden Bellas, and Chloe's idea of what they needed was a lot different from her friends. _Why don't we just look for good singers? _

"Her? Are you kidding me Chloe, she is not what we need." Aubrey scowled. "I mean look at her! She's way too alternative for us. Her face just _screams_ 'trouble'." Chloe rolled her eyes. Her eyes were still focused on the brunette, watching as she walked closer. Chloe was about to open her mouth to say something when Aubrey put up her hand. "DON'T even think about it. We are not recruiting her." She straightened herself up and looked back around only to find that the girl had caught Chloe's eye and was staring at her. She looked at the redhead in disbelief as she waved to the girl, completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Hi." The girl said. She was looking at Chloe, smiling shyly, completely ignoring Aubrey's angry stare.

"Hi, do you have any interest in joining our music group?" She handed Beca a flyer, which she carefully studied.

"Oh right. This is like a _thing _now." She mumbled to herself. Before the other girls could say anything else, she shook her head and looked back up at Chloe. "Sorry. I don't even sing, but it was nice meeting you." She said quietly before walking away.

"That was weird. I _told_ you we don't need her." Chloe just rolled her eyes and stood back for the rest of the day. For some reason this girl really interested her. And she hadn't even gotten her name.

* * *

"Did you see her earrings?" Chloe was looking down at her phone in deep thought. Aubrey looked up from her book.

"What? Who?"

"That girl today… Her earrings. Did you see them? They were cool."

"You mean alt girl? And those ear _monstrosities_? Ugh, I'm glad she doesn't sing. She would be an embarrassment to the Bellas." Once again, Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I was just trying to get us good singers. Just because a girl is skinny with a pretty face doesn't mean that she's got the voice of an angel."

"Yeah well your little 'alt girl' didn't have two of those features. So, that's that." Aubrey closed her book and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Chloe spent the rest of the night thinking about the girl. Aubrey was referring to her not having a pretty face. That wasn't true. The mystery girl had a very cute face in fact. Her and Aubrey never saw eye-to-eye on looks. She was pretty sure the blonde had a crush on Unicycle from the Treblemakers. That made her shudder. Finally, she stood up to go to bed, hoping that she could get this girl off of her mind.

* * *

"Beca." Warren Mitchell walked over to his daughter's bed, shaking her shoulder gently. "Beca wake up." She rose from her bed slowly, stretching her arms above her head. She groaned at the sight of her father. "Funny, this doesn't look like your 'Intro to Philosophy' class." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm imposing an important philosophical question. If I don't go to the class, will it still suck?" She smirked.

"Beca, I don't understand why you are like this? Why can't you just try to enjoy this as much as possible? I mean, have you made _one _friend since you got here nearly a MONTH ago? "

"Kimmy Jin is my friend."

"No." she responds facing her computer.

"And to answer your _first _question, it's because I don't want to be here! There is nothing that interests me at this stupid college, clearly." She collapsed back in to her bed. Her father sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If you can find something that you are interested in, and _stick with it_ until the end of the year, you can leave here and I will pay your way to Los Angeles." Beca slowly rose back up, her face was unreadable.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but I need to see that you are trying, Bec! You can't just mope around here all the time, expecting this year to be any better. College is about creating memories. I see it every day! These kids come up with the craziest things to have fun, but they love it for some reason. All I ask is to find something that you can get in to, and stay with it."

After managing to get her dad to leave her dorm, Beca got up and gathered her stuff to go to the showers. She walks in to the showers singing 'Titanium' because it's just been stuck in her head for the longest time now. The room seems empty so she continues to sing it as she steps in to one of the stalls.

_I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose. Fire away, fire away._

"YOU CAN SING!"

"OH MY GOD!" Beca turns around, understanding why they hand out rape whistles now. She pulls the curtain back over her body and starts to freak out when she is met with the same beautiful blue eyes that she saw at the activities fair. And now she was standing in her shower. What the hell?

"How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" She freezes as she sees one of the redhead's hands reach to shut the water off. She is still trying to figure out what is happening.

"You _have _to audition for the Bellas!" this girl is smiling brightly at Beca. Apparently she isn't as bothered by what is going on.

"I… Can you not?" She tucks her head down and turns to face the wall, trying her best to put her eyes anywhere except for the girl's body.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my _jam_." She leans in closer. "My _lady jam_." Beca wishes she could die right then and there.

"Oh god…"

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!"

"Not for _that_ reason… I'm not leaving here until you sing… So…" She crosses her arm and sighs dramatically.

"Listen. I'm going to be upfront with you right now. You are very attractive, and I am nude and quite frankly I am _not_ very comfortable." She bites her lip and shoots her eyes to the ceiling. The girl looks down at her own body and looks back up.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about..." She motions around her body. "All this." Would it be okay for Beca to slam her head in to the wall right now?

"You should be…" Chloe's expression changes for a minute. Not in a bad way. In fact she looks like that's something that she's never heard before. Then she smiles again and Beca seriously doesn't know if she wants to kiss her or cry.

"Will you at least consider auditioning?"

"If I say yes, will you let me shower?" Beca tried to offer a small smile of her own, but she is shaky and anxious.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She walks out of the stall, hollering "See you at auditions!" over her shoulder. Beca turns the water on again, making it as cold as possible.

Beca doesn't go to the auditions. She considers it, in fact she paces her room for a good thirty minutes before Kimmy Jin tells her to calm down, but then she remembers the blonde who was standing at the activities fair. She could tell that she wasn't exactly happy with Beca's presence and she wasn't about to go be somewhere where she clearly wasn't wanted. At auditions, Chloe and Aubrey saw all the girls who signed up at the activities fair. Chloe would lean over to the blonde reassuring her that Beca would show up. She spent the entire time after the day in the showers telling Aubrey all about how she really _could _sing and she was almost absolutely sure that she would show up. Aubrey was more than noticeably annoyed at the amount of interest that her friend was showing in this girl that she knew absolutely nothing about.

_"Chloe, if this girl shows up, and she's as good as you say she is, you are going to be the one dealing with her." _

_"Damn, you make it sound like I'm begging you to get a puppy or something!" _

_"Oh yes, you'll have to take your mongrel on daily walks and discipline her." _

_"Aubrey, just because she dresses differently than you doesn't mean that you have to be rude. I think she could be a nice person to have around."_

_"She just seems like she doesn't care about anything. That's not what we need." _

"Okay guys, that is all of them." Tommy clapped his hands as he walked back up on the stage and all the singers completed their auditions. Chloe's eyes snapped to both entrances of the stage, and then she turned to look around the auditorium. She didn't show up. Chloe looked back to Aubrey who looked less tense than she did while the auditions were happening.

"Well… The mutt didn't show up. I think I know which girls I want for sure. Come on, let's go." And with that she got up and walked away, leaving Chloe to wonder even more about where the girl went. No matter what Aubrey said, she would have been great for the Bellas.


	3. A Confession

**A/N thanks for the amazing reviews on this. I honestly dont think I'm that good of a writer, but I am really dedicated to this story and I am determined to make it as good as possible for you guys so THANK YOU. I GIVE YOU ALL OF MY LOVE. Lets be friends forever. Also, another small note. I realize there is some confusion and I made some people upset with not making Beca join the Bellas but KEEP READING! i've got some plans for Beca that is going to play in to the story very well.** **Without further ado, here is chapter two! I hope you like it. :) **

* * *

Beca gets an internship at the campus radio station. She figures, if she's not going to be able to be a DJ in L.A. she might as well find something close to that. So on the first day, she walks in to the station. Nobody else seems to be there, but the music is playing. Then she spots a guy in the booth. That must be her boss. She walks around looking at everything before turning her attention back to the window to the booth and the guy isn't sitting there anymore. Instead, he is opening the door and walking out of the room. He looks at Beca weirdly.

"Hey."

"Hi." Beca responds, fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

"Have you been standing there long?" Beca shakes her head.

"No." she spoke quietly. He looked at her again almost disordered and then walked back in to the booth to grab a crate. Beca stood there awkwardly waiting.

"I'm Luke, the station manager. You must be… Becky… The intern."

"Um. Actually its…"

"HEY man, what's up, I'm Jesse." They both turn to see a guy walking through the door. It's the same guy who was singing in the car when she arrived at Barden. _Great_.

"I'm Luke. You're late." He pushed past Jesse as the younger boy raised his eyebrows. Beca and Jesse both turned to follow him over to a desk where he set the crate down.

"Hey I know you!"

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do."

"He doesn't."

"Totally know her." _Is this kid fucking serious? _

"Okay, well you can figure that out while you're stacking CDs. When you're done, there's more. Now you guys _will _be spending a lot of downtime together, so. Please. Just _no _sex on the desk. Be done by four."Beca rolled her eyes as he walked away.

"Definitely won't have to worry about that…" She muttered under her breath.

"I _do _know you. I sang to you! I remember because you were in a taxi. Wait is your dad a taxi driver?" Jesse walked over to the desk, setting his backpack in the chair next to it.

"No." Beca said in a tone that subliminally said _please, for the love of God, just leave me alone already. _

"Oh." It was quiet for another moment. Jesse just sat there with a goofy grin on his face that really annoyed the hell out of Beca. "So what's your name?" She sighed heavily and recognizably annoyed.

"Beca." She started picking up CDs and looking at them. "This sucks… I just wanted to play music." She muttered.

"Not me I'm here for one reason… I _really _love stacking CDs. You know, I was looking in to majoring in it, but when I was signing up, the board of admissions said that that was ridiculous, so I told them 'fine, I'll just get an internship at the radio station and live my dream there.'" Beca stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He still had that stupid grin. She scowled and turned her attention back to the CDs as he picked up a few and walked towards a shelf.

"So what's your deal?" He laughed. "Are you one of those girls who is all _dark_ and _mysterious_. And then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful all along?"

"I don't wear glasses." She responded, frustrated.

"Then you're halfway there." Beca looked up again. He was still smiling. She was still not.

"You're a weirdo." She said, throwing down a CD into the crate.

"Yes. And so are you. It's a good thing we're going to be best friends and/or lovers." Beca grimaced and put her hand up.

"Please don't say lovers."

"You know I wouldn't pass _this_ up. Once I'm a Treble I probably wont have any time for you."He said with a cocky grin.

"Wow. No, I didn't think there was a way for you to be less attractive to me, but you've managed it." She put down a handful of CDs and turned to him. "Let's get two things cleared up. One. I'm gay. And two, we are not going to have whatever fantasy ending you have in your mind right now." She turned back to the crate, grinning, feeling satisfied with herself. It was silent for a couple of minutes, and then Jesse threw out his hands in front of him, making Beca flinch.

"Oh, now I totally know why your name sounded familiar! Yeah, you're the 'alt girl' that the Bellas girls were talking about!" Beca's head shot up.

"What?"

"Yeah. Unless there's another um…" He used air quotes. "'mongrel with ear monstrosities' who was supposed to show up at auditions, _you're _'alt girl'.

"_Mongrel_? As in like a hound?"

"Well, the blonde was the one calling you a mongrel. The redhead was going on about how you were supposed to show up and you she was going to prove her wrong the entire time! I'm pretty sure the blonde could have killed her." Beca smiled at that comment.

"Wow. That's the first smile I've gotten out of you! What's up with that?"

"She's just really nice, and… pretty…" She bit her lip.

"Becs has got a little crush!" Jesse giggled. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Did you seriously just call me that?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"She wouldn't ever go out with me… I'm just a weird mongrel alt girl, right? Whatever the hell that means. Damn, that Aubrey really is a bigger bitch than I thought."

"Aubrey? Is that the blonde?" Beca nodded. "Yeah, I figured. Apparently she had some crazy puking accident last year, and she caused the Bellas to get out of the competition completely. So now she's gone crazy or something. At least that's what the Trebles say."

"Yeah, well, why do you think I didn't audition? You should've seen her at the activities fair. It was like she thought I was some kind of…"

"Mongrel?"

"Exactly!" She chuckled. "I'm not getting involved in that."

"But you want to get involved with the redhead…" Beca smirked. "You should go for it. You never know what could happen!" Beca continued to smile. She thought about the mysterious redhead for the rest of her shift.

* * *

**_Hood Night_**

The Bellas made their way through the stands where the four acapella groups of Barden University were. They all made their ways around the benches socializing with each other. Chloe was being stopped by several people talking to her.

"Chloe!" She turned her head around to see a familiar tall dark-haired man walking towards her.

"Hey Tom!" She replied, smiling. Tom was a very good friend of hers. They met freshman year, and he really liked her. During the second semester of their freshman year, he admitted to liking her, and she in turn admitted to him that she was gay. It wasn't exactly something that she kept a secret, but she didn't tell people immediately when she met them. She didn't think that it was a big deal.

"Got a good group of girls this year?"

"I think so! I'm a little worried about what Aubrey thinks though… And there was this one girl who I thought was going to audition, but she didn't. She was a really good singer too, but I think we can manage."

"That's good. I'm happy for you guys." He smiled. "Any of the Bellas you're interested in this year?" He raised his eyebrows. When Chloe told him that she was gay, he started spending his time trying to 'hook her up'with girls that he knew, which, he knew a lot.

"_No_ Tom." She chuckled. "I just can't find anyone who I really want to get in to anything serious with. I want to get an actual relationship." It wasn't a lie. Chloe had spent some time just talking around with a few girls, but she never pursued anything with them. Chloe was the kind of girl who wanted to wait for 'the one.' When she felt like that girl came around, she would go for a relationship, but looking for 'Ms. Right' wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

* * *

Amy and Aubrey stood by a keg of beer holding their cups. They had connected pretty well and were carrying on easy conversations.

"So, there's like nine of us right?" Amy asked leaning in towards Aubrey as she took a drink of her beer. She nodded.

"So that means… _One_of us is… _Probably_ a lesbian." Aubrey froze. She didn't know exactly what to say. She very well knew about her best friends sexuality, but wanted to respect her privacy by not saying anything.

"My money's on Black Beauty." She gestured over to Cynthia Rose who was standing next to Stacie, not so subtly staring at her chest that wasn't very well covered up by a low cut V-neck.

"Make that TWO!" Aubrey released a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding when Chloe appeared in front of them. She was thankful that the redhead had heard what they were talking about, and got in on the conversation before things got really weird. The redhead winked impishly at Amy, giggling.

"Really? Didn't peg you for a woman-lover, Red! I need a new gaydar. I'm usually good at pointing them out, but you slithered right by me!"Aubrey and Chloe laughed. Suddenly they saw one of the Trebles stepping over the benches to walk towards them.

"You don't have to walk like that." Amy called out.

"This is the best way to walk!" He threw his hands up. Then he pointed at the smaller blonde. "_You're_Aubrey!" he stumbled a little bit before catching himself.

"You're _really _drunk right now!" she responded.

"I'm not drunk you're just blurry." He sneered. "Hey. Stop changing the subject!"

"Sorry… Jesse, right?" Aubrey watched the boy as he rocked back and forth, trying to keep his balance.

"Right… But this isn't about me. You were the one calling my new best friend Beca a puppy dog." He said sloppily, giggling even more. He put on a serious face again, pointing a finger at Aubrey. "Beca is not a mongrel!" Aubrey opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't really know how to respond to it.

"Beca?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Wait…" Amy said before Jesse could say anything else. "Beca Mitchell? We talking about that pint-sized murky brunette with the piercings?"

"Monstrosities…" Aubrey muttered under her breath.

"Man, that girl is something else."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well, she's just like some sort of _mystery_. She doesn't talk to anybody. We have a class together. She sits a couple of rows in front of me. She just sits there. Never talks to anybody! It's like she just cuts herself off from the world."

"Like a recluse?" Aubrey inquired. Before Amy could answer, Jesse looked at Chloe again, and shot his hand up in front of him, pointing at the redhead.

"OHHH. I know you too! You're the girl. You are the '_nice_ and _pretty_' girl." He said mocking Beca's statement in a girly voice, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip.

"She said that?" Chloe tilted her head, trying to bite back the smile creeping on her face.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah. Becs totally likes you." He put his hand up to his mouth, stifling his laughter. "I didn't tell you that though!" He stumbled over to the keg and got more beer before walking away.

"Oh, I am definitely glad we didn't get her now. She would have spent all of her time obsessing over you and whatnot." Chloe didn't say anything. She just stood quietly, taking in what Jesse had said. Did Beca really have a crush on her?


	4. I'll See You Soon

**A/N hey there internet friends. by popular demand here is chapter 3. warning: this is a long chapter but that is only because it includes the Frat house performance the Riff-off and Regionals. Don't worry though, I have good reasonings for it. I like this chapter, so I hope you guys too. Thank you for the sweet reviews and messages on tumblr, again. It is what motivates me to write this story and as long as you continue to support it, I will continue to progress with it. To everyone who follows favorites or reviews this story: I love you. Thank you. **

* * *

Beca walked in to the radio station, stopping by the corkboard that hung in the lobby. The board had business cards and flyers posted to it with stuff that related to Barden and what was going on around campus. She studied it carefully a few times, making sure she read over all of them.

"You know if you wanted to know more about the Bellas, you can just ask me." Beca jumped at Jesse's sudden voice. "I mean, I _am _an official Treblemaker now. We have that kind of insight on the other acapella groups, so we know when they do things."

"Who said I was looking for the Bellas?"

"You just did." Jesse smiled. "We had a gig lined up at one of the frat houses, but the girls stole it away from us. I have no complaints though. I didn't really feel like performing acapella songs for a fraternity."Beca laughed and they walked in to the studio. Jesse put down his backpack on the desk and pulled out a pen and a notebook. He wrote down something as Beca took off her jacket and went to grab a crate from a corner of the room. When she returned to the desk, Jesse ripped out a piece of paper and shoved it towards Beca. "Here." Beca examined the paper. It had an address along with a date and time. "They'll be standing right outside of the house. Just look for the girls in flight attendant uniforms."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to go stalk the Bellas."She put the paper down on the table and picked up CDs.

"You aren't stalking the Bellas. You're stalking your lady crush." She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Okay, okay fine! You aren't stalking your lady crush. You are simply showing up to an event that the Bellas just so happen to be performing at so that you can see a certain pretty redhead, whom just so happens to be your lady crush." He smirked at Beca, who smacked him on the stomach and continued to sort through the CDs.

At five, when Beca's shift ended, she gathered her stuff and left while Jesse finished his stack of CDs. He turned his head back to the desk to see that the paper with the information on the Bellas was missing. When he turned his attention back to the brunette walking out of the door, he smirked as he saw her examining the paper before folding it and placing it in her back pocket.

* * *

Beca dressed in a gray long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket and jeans. She looked at the paper on her desk, studying it over and over. She had already had the information memorized. The Bellas performance began at 3:00, just after her only class for the day ended. She folded the paper back up placed it in her jacket pocket and left her dorm. After her class, she walked quickly towards the building.

Sure enough, Jesse wasn't kidding about the 'flight attendant uniforms' as she saw a group of people standing around a smaller group of girls dressed in navy blue outfits. They all looked uncomfortable except for Aubrey who just looked anxious. She was smiling, but it was the kind of smile that looked like she was trying to keep herself together, and if she didn't smile, she would probably go insane. Then she saw the redhead, who just looked very content. She was smiling brightly. She was definitely used to the performing scene. Beca smiled at the sight of her. She stood behind two of the fraternity boys, trying not to make herself too noticeable to anybody. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and offered her a cup of beer. She accepted the cup and turned her attention back to the girls. They had began performing. Beca felt a shiver run down her spine as a familiar voice started singing. She recognized the song 'I Saw the Sign' and was amazed at how the redhead made the song sound. The problem was that the other girls were almost off-key, and they were struggling with their dances. They clearly weren't prepared enough to perform yet. The song transitioned in to 'Eternal Flame', which Beca deemed the redhead better at singing it than Atomic Kitten ever was. Finally, they sang 'Turn the Beat Around' which is when the boy standing in front of Beca had had enough and had to stop them. He watched the girls in disbelief before running up to them and telling them that they were done. Aubrey looked distraught, and she was clearly apologizing and trying to persuade the man otherwise, but he threw up his hands and turned to walk away. Beca watched the man storm off, but as her eyes followed his movements, they caught the eyes of the girl that she had been there to see. She had noticed that Beca was there, and was watching her, completely ignoring what Aubrey or the rest of the Bellas. Her expression was unreadable to Beca.

"Come on Chloe! Bellas, let's go." Aubrey swiftly walked past the girls in frustration, causing Chloe to flinch. _Chloe_. Beca finally knew who this mystery girl was. Beca smiled at the name. The older girl looked at her one more time as the Bellas followed behind Aubrey, and then followed after the girls.

They walked towards a small area next to the house and Aubrey turned to lecture the girls. Chloe faced away from the group and crossed her arms.

"Chloe _what is your deal_? _You sounded awful!_" Chloe turned around to face the girls.

"I have nodes." Was all that she said. Some of the girls gasped. The others just looked in confusion. Aubrey gasped and reached for Chloe's hands grabbing them. "oh my God…" Chloe nodded.

"I found out this morning…" she looked to be on the brink of crying. A tall dark-haired girl asked what 'nodes' were. Beca shifted her feet for a while and then decided that _this _is what she was talking to Jesse about with the 'stalker' antics. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away. As she walked past the Bellas, she felt Chloe's eyes following her again. Sure enough, when she looked up, she was met with those same bright blue eyes that she couldn't get out of her mind. Chloe's eyes weren't the only ones on her. Beca hadn't made herself too noticeable, but she felt all of the Bellas follow Chloe's gaze. Aubrey was the only one who looked at the brunette with disgust as she walked by. Beca tried not to maintain contact with Chloe's eyes and continued to venture forward towards her dorm.

"Great. The mutt is a stalker." Aubrey said before rushing off. The rest of the Bellas filed their way from the Frat house, leaving Chloe by herself. She sat down on a bench to endure the pain in her throat. She had had a lot of pain in her throat over the past couple of weeks, but thought that maybe she was just catching a cold. When the pain became unbearable the week before auditions, she made a doctors appointment. Having nodes was one of the worst things that could ever happen to Chloe, especially when her competition season was beginning. She wanted to compete more than anything, and sound _good _but she couldn't do that if she continued on this way.

Halfway back to her dorm room, Beca realized that she had taken her backpack off while watching the performance and sat it down on a bench, and she turned around to go get it back. Upon approaching the house for the second time that day, she was met with the sight of Chloe sitting down coincidentally on the same bench that her backpack was on. The girl was just sitting there staring down at her phone. She had let her hair down, and taken her scarf off of her neck. Her eyes were staring down at her phone. Beca slowly walked up to the bench. Chloe's eyes snapped up at the sound of shuffling feet getting closer to her, and when she looked up, she saw Beca reaching for the bag that was sitting next to her. Beca did her best not to look at her again as she pulled the straps over her shoulders and adjusted her jacket.

"Hey Beca." The brunette froze. She looked down to see Chloe's eyes locking directly at her own.

"Hey. How'd you know what my name was?" Chloe immediately realized that the two girls had never actually introduced themselves to each other, and the reason that she knew what Beca's name was, was because of a drunken Jesse, who also told her some very particular information that she recalled wasn't any that she was supposed to have acknowledged. She worried her lips between her teeth looking unsure of what to say.

"Um. Your friend Jesse kind of talked to Aubrey about you at our aca-initiation night." Beca groaned at that.

"Really? He never told me about that."

"Yeah, he was pretty drunk. He _kind of _went off on her because of some of the things that she said about you at auditions when you didn't show up." She turned her head back down in to her lap.

"Oh you mean about me being a _mongrel_?" Beca said before Chloe had the chance to say anything else. Realizing that may have sounded a little harsh, she added a small giggle."What was he telling her?"

"He didn't say anything about it really. He just called her out on it and told her that she was wrong. Which I agree with." She spoke that last part pretty quickly, not trying to sound like she sided with Aubrey. It apparently was too much, because she felt a sharp pain in her throat. She reached up to grasp her neck as Beca looked at her with concern.

"Isn't that _painful_? Why would you keep performing?" Chloe looked up at her with tear-brimmed eyes.

"Because I love to sing." Beca didn't really know how to respond to that. She only looked at her comfortingly, wishing that she could take the pain away from Chloe.

"Oh and by the way, I know that you didn't agree with Aubrey. Jesse told me you stuck up for me at the auditions." Chloe felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Thanks for that. Nobody has ever done something that nice for me. Also, I'm sorry for not showing up. I know that you were expecting me there, I just didn't want to deal with Aubrey's bullshit. Especially now." She laughed at that last part, trying not to seem hurt by Aubrey's criticism. The girl didn't even _know _Beca. "I'm just glad Jesse didn't do anything stupid while talking to her."

"I honestly don't think he remembered any of it the next morning. At least, I'm pretty sure he didn't." She laughed almost nervously. Beca looked at her confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the reason he didn't get in to it with Aubrey too much was because he saw me." Beca froze. _Oh dear God, I swear Jesse, I will __**kill **__you._"Um. He said that he knew me. That I was a _pretty and nice _redhead." She bit her lip and looked up at Beca, who after a moment opened her mouth to say something, but her phone began ringing. She hesitantly reached for her jacket pocket and pulled her phone out. The screen read 'Luke' and she slid the answer bar over and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Luke." She did her best to look down at her feet, but Chloe was still watching her.

"You need me there now?"

"Okay. I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay… Bye." She hung up the phone and looked around at everything around her before looking back to Chloe.

"You work at the radio station?" The redhead asked.

"Uh, yeah." The brunette replied, a little thrown off by Chloe's assumption.

"Sorry. I know that was random. It's just, Luke is one of my friends."

"Oh. Okay. Well, um, I need to go, so…" She said as she zipped up her jacket and looked back at Chloe, doing her best to smile at Chloe.

"I'll see you later, Beca." The older girl said. Beca paused for a moment to take that in. _Would she really_?

"See you later, Chloe." She grinned at Chloe before turning around to walk away.

* * *

After her shift at the radio station, Beca finally returned to her dorm room, her mind still set on Chloe. She really was one of the sweetest girls that she had ever met. Everybody else treated Beca like a freak because of the fact that the brunette was practically socially retarded, but Chloe was nice to her, and treated her like a nice friend. But what lingered in her mind was the fact that Jesse had told Chloe what she had said about her. She considered the boy lucky for not having been there when Beca was.

A few days passed by, and Beca was sitting down in the quad studying when she saw a blanket being placed down next to her. She looked up to see Jesse smiling at her and taking his backpack off.

"What, Jesse?" Beca said in a rather harsh tone.

"Well since we can't be lovers, we're obviously going to be best friends. And as much as I love stacking CDs with you, we need to have some lesbro bondage." Beca cringed.

"Please don't ever say that again." Jesse laughed.

"I can never find words that explain our relationship that you are comfortable with." He said as he reached in to his backpack and pulled out a box of Capri Sun and a handful of movies. He opened the box of juice pouches and threw one at Beca. She began to fidget with her straw when her memory suddenly sparked up the conversation that she had with Chloe a few days prior. She reached over and without warning punched Jesse in the arm as he was naming off movies that he brought. He yelped in pain, grabbing his arm.

"That's for being a stupid drunk!" Beca half-shouted as she chuckled at his look of discomfort. "Yeah, I don't know if you recall telling Aubrey off or not." Jesse looked at her confused. "ALONG with telling Chloe about what I told you about her!" she added before he could respond. He looked down at his lap, looking very focused. He was thinking hard about Hood Night, trying to remember the night. He couldn't recall much from that night after showing up.

"Nope. Nothing." He looked back at Beca, giving up.

"Well, you did, because she confronted me about it."

"Aubrey?"

"NO! Chloe…" Jesse's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, Bec. Wait, what did she say?"

"Um. She didn't say much, because I got a call from Luke saying that he needed me to work. So I left before we could really _talk _about it."

"Did she seem upset?"

"No, not really, I guess."

"Oh, okay, well then I'm not sorry." Beca tilted her head at him. He flinched and clenched his arm again, causing her to laugh again. He looked back at her smiling.

"So, are you coming to the riff-off tonight?" Beca stopped her laughter.

"What the _hell _is a riff-off?"

* * *

Beca walked towards the pool with Benji. She had met with him and Jesse at their dorm before going so that she would have someone to hang out with. They took a seat on the ledge of the empty pool near where the Bellas were standing. She immediately spotted Chloe, who looked nervous. _Damn it, how does she always manage to look beautiful no matter what?_ Still maintaining her gaze at Chloe, she managed to hold up a conversation with Benji as more people began to file in to the pool. Chloe took a glance around at everyone who was entering. Her eye caught a familiar brunette sitting next to a boy that she did not recognize. She was laughing at something that he said and looked down at her lap. She ran her hand through her hair and looked back up to see Chloe watching her, once again. The redhead smiled and waved at her. Beca returned her own wave mouthing 'good luck' and putting both of her thumbs up at the girl. Chloe responded by putting up her own thumbs straight out in front of her excitedly. She continued to smile and mouthed 'thank you' and then Justin called out that it was time to start the riff-off.

The first category: Ladies of the 80's. Beca watched as Aubrey and Bumper both ran out to the middle of the room. Unfortunately the Trebles had made their way first and started off with 'Mickey' until they were interrupted by one of the other groups with 'Like a Virgin'. This was all pretty interesting to Beca so far, though she mainly kept her watch on Chloe. Aubrey finally cut in with 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' and watched as the rest of the Bellas followed her singing backup for the song until a girl who looked high as a motherfucker interrupted them. She was singing off-key, and she was laughing when everybody was scowling her.

The next category: Songs About Sex. Beca giggled at the name, and watched as one of the girls stepped forward singing 'S&M' followed by a familiar dark-haired girl who began grinding her hips against the shorter girl. They were interrupted by one of the Trebles who sang 'Let's Talk About Sex' and the girl still stood in front of them, crossing her arms. Aubrey ran out and grabbed the girl, pulling her back, but when she got back to the group, she immediately turned back around and walked back to the guy singing. She stood merely a few inches from her face singing 'I'll Make Love to You'barely making it through the chorus before Jesse stepped in front of the kid that she was singing to and cut in with 'Feels Like the First Time' causing Benji to clap his hands laughing. Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes as she saw the boy point up to her. She sarcastically blew a kiss towards him, causing him to chuckle slightly before continuing. What Beca didn't see, was Chloe following Jesse's hand and looking up at the brunette. As the Trebles progressed in to the song, Beca found herself thinking of what song she would intercept him with if _she_ were in the riff-off. Carefully studying the lyrics in her mind, the first song that came to mind was No Diggity by Dr. Dre, seeing as Jesse kept singing 'it' and the first verse of the song started with

"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet

The homies got RB, collab' creations

Bump like Acne, no doubt" Beca's head snapped to a familiar voice. She looked down to see that Chloe had ran forward to stand in front of Jesse. There were gasps and small cheers and whistles all around the pool and Beca sat with her jaw dropped, watching the redhead in the middle of the room, rapping half-confidently.

"I put it down, never slouch

As long as my credit can vouch

A dog couldn't catch, straight up" She clapped her hands smiling, having flicked her wrists towards the boys, causing them to back up away from her. She turned towards the Bellas awkwardly to see their reactions to what she was doing. Aubrey looked what seemed to be a mixture of terrified and completely staggered.

"Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves

Attracting honeys like a magnet Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent" She hoped that the Bellas would pick up the song that she had picked.

"Still moving the flavor

With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy

The original rump shakers" She realized that the girls weren't catching on as fast as she had hoped, but she looked up in to the crowd to see that Beca was mouthing along with the song. She smirked at the older girl, put up her thumbs again and mouthed 'keep going.' Chloe turned back to the girls and began singing again.  
"Shorty get down, good Lord Baby got 'em up open all over town" Thankfully, Amy recognized the song and stepped forward to back her up.

"Strictly biz, she don't play around

Cover much ground, got game by the pound" Amy smacked her stomach causing Chloe to giggle and continue, high fiving the blonde as she walked by.

"Getting paid is her forte

Each and every day, true player way I can't get her out of my mind I think about the girl all the time" By now, everyone joined in, even the crowd had found themselves singing along with the chorus as they started chanting the'AYO's'.

Chloe walked around the edge of the pool, looking up at Beca who was dancing next to Benji and smiling down at the girl. She made her way back out to the middle of the pool and ended with 'WE OUT' crossing her arms like a thug and Beca was the first to stand up from her seat and scream and clap her hands, followed by everyone else. All of the Bellas hugged Chloe and they all stood enjoying what they had just done when Justin announced that the Bellas were '*clap clap* cut off' because Chloe sang'it's' instead of 'it' and Beca saw the most innocent pout form on the redhead's lips as Aubrey started shouting at him. The Trebles began gloating in their victory, and Beca saw Jesse stop to look at the girls, apologizing and saying that they did well. He was the only Treblemaker with good sportsmanship. When the audience began to file down, Benji and Beca looked down to see Jesse signaling them to go down in to the pool. They both climbed down the ladder to walk towards the Trebles when Beca was stopped.

"Hey Beca!" The brunette turned her head to see Chloe waving her towards the Bellas.

"I'll be right over there in a minute."She said to Benji before walking towards the group.

"Hey." She said shyly to Chloe. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, thanks." She said as she pulled back from Beca. The younger girl looked confused for a moment.

"May I ask for what?"

"Well, if you couldn't notice, I was kind of dying out there."

"Not much of a rapper?" Beca said, smirking.

"Oh no, trust me, I'm an original P. Diddy." Chloe said with a wink. "I just guess I got kind of nervous when the girls didn't pick up on it immediately. But you definitely gave me a confidence boost."

Beca turned to face the other girls. Aubrey was looking at the Bellas furiously. "What you guys just did out there was awesome!" The girls looked at Beca smiling, giving their thanks. All of them except, of course, Aubrey.

"Calm your pits, _Beca_." Beca cringed slightly. Nobody had ever said her name so harshly before. "We still lost!" Chloe shot a look at Aubrey telling her to back off, and Beca turned her head to look at her feet.

"Well, I've got to go talk to Jesse, I'll see you later, Chloe." Beca turned to walk away. She felt more comfortable about saying 'see you later' this time to Chloe.

"See you later, Beca!" The brunette smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Beca walked in to her college algebra class, tired from staying up late and making her latest mix. It was a mashup of 'No Diggity' and'Shout' by Tears for Fears. She sat down where she usually sits, in the middle of the class. All of the sudden a blonde crashes her stuff down on the table next to her and sits down.

"What's up Beca!" the brunette looks at her startled.

"Ummm…"

"Fat Amy." She held out her hand, which Beca slowly accepted.

"You _call _yourself 'Fat Amy'?"

"Yeah! So twig bitches don't do it behind my back." She said confidently patting at her stomach. Beca smirked.

"Well, I think that's awesome. But I'll just call you Amy."

"That's cool too!" She nodded her head and looked back forward. After a moment of silence Beca finally spoke up.

"So… In the least rude way possible, because there really is no _polite_ way to say it… What do you want?" She let out an awkward laugh.

"I wanted to know what was up with the deal between you and Chloe! Did you ask her out and get rejected? There was a lot of tension radiating off of Aubrey. I could smell the anger from her." Those words lingered through Beca's mind.

"Ask her out?"

"Yeah, I was there when Jesse told us that you like Red. Even if he didn't, it was pretty obvious. You get all weird around her. It's pretty funny." Beca groaned. The fact that a lot of people now knew about how she felt about Chloe felt embarrassing, but the most distressing part of it was that _Chloe herself _knew.

"Well I don't know what her problem is. She's just got something stuck up her ass I guess. Honestly, is she a tyrant to the Bellas?"

"You wouldn't aca-believe it!" Beca giggled at the phrase."She makes us do _cardio_ and she slaves us around like crazy."

"Figured. She was harsh to me, and she hasn't even held a half of a conversation with me." Beca turned to her notebook.

"So are you going to come watch us at the regionals?"

"I have no choice. Jesse got me a front row ticket so that I could watch, so…"

"AWESOME! I'll see you then little buddy." Amy shouted, playfully punching Beca in the arm. Beca couldn't help but smile. She was ready to see the Bellas after they had had a chance to actually practice and improve.

* * *

Beca went over to Benji and Jesse's dorm before the Regionals. Beca and Benji rode in a separate car behind the Treblemakers to the theatre where the competition would take place. When they got there, the competition didn't go exactly as she expected. Beca watched the girls as they all looked annoyed and bored. She turned her head around the room to look at the judges who were yawning and looked disappointed in what they were watching. When she turned back to the stage, she caught Chloe's eye and smiled at the girl who was singing 'Eternal Flame'. She watched in confusion as she realized that it was the same set that they had done at the frat house. The only difference was that when they got to 'Turn the Beat Around' Amy was the one singing the solo. Beca got ready to hear Chloe sing when she saw the blonde take the microphone and she heard the girl go: 'AH YEAH!'

Amy's performance was definitely what the girls needed. It was uplifting and energetic and even though it wasn't Chloe singing, it was a really good addition to the set. The only thing was that Aubrey was watching her as if she could lunge forward and kill her, had they not been on stage performing for their competition.

The Bellas placed in second, in front of the 'Sockapellas' and behind the Treblemakers. After the competition, Beca walked out in to the lobby to see that the Treblemakers had gotten in to an argument with a group of middle-aged men. All of the sudden she heard Amy calling for her and she walked over towards the Bellas, ignoring the awful look that she got from Aubrey.

"Hey Amy. Your solo was badass." Beca smiled at the blonde as she raised her hand to high five the younger girl. Beca slapped her hand giggling when she saw Chloe looking at her. "Is it because of the nodes?" Chloe nodded her head. Beca pouted her lip out slightly, feeling bad for the redhead.

"Doctor told me to lay off of the singing until I decide what I want to do with all of this."

"Well what are your options?"

"I can either get them removed, or live with them. If I get them removed though, I could never sing the same again."

"Yeah but Chloe, if you just stick through it, you could never sing again _at all_!" Chloe looked at her almost apologetically, but happily. She was glad Beca was such a good friend to her. Chloe's attention turned to the Trebles as the older men began trying to fight them physically. Bumper was doing some sort of kung fu to a taller man. Donald was being picked up by a black guy, thrown over his shoulder and was being spun around. A short quirky looking guy was trying to grab the trophy out of Jesse's hands and was telling him to hit him with it. Without thinking, Chloe walked over to Jesse. Aubrey tried to grab the redhead's arm.

"I'm just gonna go check on something…" She turned back and walked forward. Before she could say anything, the man grabbed the trophy from Jesse and was now waving it in front of Chloe's face.

"COME ON GINGER! HIT ME! HIT ME HARD!" Chloe was trying to calm the man down, when Beca couldn't take it anymore and stormed over to where the two were standing. She gently grabbed Chloe's shoulders and moved her away. As soon as Chloe was out of the way, Beca drew her arm back and punched the man in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Suddenly, Amy was running towards the girls and the man and picked up the trophy. When the man finally regained himself, he got back up so much to his knees and started yelling at Amy to hit him. She tried to charge at the man with the trophy, but Beca shot her arms out and grabbed the trophy, trying to release it from the blonde's grip. This only resulted in the trophy breaking and flying through the front door of the building. As the glass of the door shattered to pieces, Beca covered her face with what fragment of the broken trophy she had in her hands and Chloe reached forward snatching Beca's shoulders and pulling her backward. Everyone's eyes turned to the door as a police officer stood right outside. Isn't that just the greatest luck? Beca rolled her eyes as she saw the officer stop what he was doing, and look up to walk towards them.

Amy took off running, screaming 'VERTICAL RUNNING' and Beca looked at her confused. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but the officer was standing in front of Beca asking what had happened.

"These guys were trying to start fights with us, and-"

"Did any of these men actually physically harm anybody miss?" The officer cut in harshly. Beca looked around the room. All four of the men had ran off, and the Treblemakers seemed to be fine.

"No sir but-"

"Well then I'm afraid you are under arrest for destruction of property." Beca rolled her eyes but turned around when the officer pulled out handcuffs and placed her hands behind her back. She was met with Chloe who was about to open her mouth to say something but Beca stopped her before she could. She had a feeling that if Chloe were to say something, it would be shouting and she would probably get _herself_arrested.

"Chloe, just don't worry about it. I'll be fine, okay?"Chloe nodded. She still looked worried though as the police officer began reading her rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney before speaking at the station and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, at your consent." The entire time, Beca was looking at Chloe, making faces and mocking the officer while he could not see her. Chloe bit her lip, trying not to laugh."Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?" Beca smirked and turned towards the man.

"Yes sir." She turned back towards Chloe who started to say something else, but Beca stopped her again. She knew that the older girl was just going to try to get her out of trouble, which she really didn't feel like risking.

"I'll see you later?"

Chloe closed her mouth and smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Ending A/N if you can recognize where the 'mashup' of No Diggity and Shout came from, congratulations, you are awesome. ;) also, here is a little bit of insight on the songs used in the performances. **

**Riff-off: Mickey/Toni Basil, Like a Virgin/Madonna (they sing a lot of Madonna), Hit Me With Your Best Shot/Pat Benatar, It Must Have Been Love/Roxette, S&M/Rihanna, Let's Talk About Sex/Salt N Pepa, I'll Make Love to You/Boyz II Men, Feels Like the First Time/Foreigner, No Diggity/Blackstreet. **

**Bellas setlist: I Saw the Sign =or= The Sign/Ace Of Base, Eternal Flame/Atomic Kitten, Turn The Beat Around/Gloria Estefan. **


End file.
